icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Brent Burns
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Ajax, ON, CAN | draft = 20th overall | draft_year = 2003 | draft_team = Minnesota Wild | career_start = 2003 }} William Brent Burns (born March 9, 1985) is a Canadian professional ice hockey defenseman currently playing for the San Jose Sharks of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing career Burns was drafted by the Minnesota Wild in the first round, 20th overall, in the 2003 NHL Entry Draft. Burns spent most of his minor hockey career playing for the Barrie Icemen and Ajax Knights of the OMHA. He spent two years playing in the Metropolitan Toronto Hockey league (MTHL) now called the Greater Toronto Hockey League (GTHL) for the North York Canadiens, along with fellow NHL draftees Anthony Stewart and Geoff Platt. Burns then played his OHL career as a right wing with the Brampton Battalion in the 2002–03 season. He led the team in playoff scoring that season with five goals and six assists in 11 games. Burns was runner-up for Most Improved Player in the OHL as voted on by the leagues coaches. Upon turning professional with the Wild in 2003, Burns was converted to defense by defensively minded coach Jacques Lemaire. Burns played in 36 games with Minnesota in the 2003–04 season, showing flashes of natural ability in rushing from the blueline. After spending the 2004 NHL Lockout in the AHL with the Houston Aeros, Burns adapted as defenseman and earned a regular spot on the Wild team in the 2005–06 season, contributing 16 points in 72 games. In the 2006–07 season, Burns eclipsed his previous seasons points total with 25 and became a significant force for the Wild in the later months of the season scoring back-to-back overtime winners in March and two fights during the playoffs. On October 25, 2007, during the 2007–08 season, Burns signed a four-year contract extension with the Wild. Burns emerged as the Wild's best defenseman, establishing a career-high 15 goals and 43 points. In the 2008–09 season, Burns was shifted between forward and defense with mild success, before he was hampered by a concussion which caused him to miss the final 19 games of the season. Burns' concussion was later a point of scrutiny when his Agent, Ron Salcer, stipulated that Wild staff had misdiagnosed his symptoms for 6-weeks with sinusitis, putting Burns at an increased health risk. Burns then had shoulder surgery upon the completion of the Wild season. He finished the injury-marred season with 27 points. Burns suffered another concussion briefly into his 2009–10 season and started to skate again on January 14.http://www.ctvolympics.ca/hockey/news/newsid=20491.html He finished another injury-filled season with 20 points in 47 games. On Nov 12, 2010, Burns was suspended 2 games for hitting Florida Panthers forward Steve Bernier. Burns hit Bernier on the chin with the knob of the stick, causing Bernier to bleed profusely. During the 2011 NHL Entry Draft Brent Burns along with a second round pick in the 2012 NHL Entry Draft was traded to the Sharks in exchange for Devin Setoguchi, and Charlie Coyle and a first round pick in the 2011 NHL Entry Draft.http://sharks.nhl.com/club/news.htm?id=567124&navid=DL|SJS|home With a year still left in his contract with the Wild, Burns signed a 5 year contract extension on August 1, 2011 with the San Jose Sharks - the deal would pay him $28.8M over 5 years, with an average salary cap hit of $5.76M. International play }} Burns was named the best defenseman at the 2008 World Championships as he helped Team Canada to a silver medal finish as the host country. Two years later at the 2010 World Championships, Burns led all Canadian defencemen in ice time at 18:29 minutes a game as Canada finished in seventh place. Personal life Off the ice, Burns spends his summers in Barrie, Ontario and Lake Elmo, Minnesota and is a noted animal enthusiast. His suburban Saint Paul home is nicknamed "Burns Zoo", due to his collection of dogs, cats, and dozens of reptiles, mainly snakes. Burns Zoo was subject of a CBC Hockey Night In Canada feature with Elliotte Friedman and on After Hours. In July 2009, Burns married his longtime girlfriend Susan Holder. The couple welcomed their first child, a 7-pound, 11-ounce girl named Peyton Gabriann on March 31, 2010; On June 23, 2011, the couple welcomed their second child, a son named Jagger Stephen Patrick. Starting in the 2009 season, Burns purchased a suite at the Xcel Energy Center for members of the military and their families to attend Wild home games. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International NHL All-Star Games Awards ;NHL * NHL All-Star Game selection: 2011 ;International play * 2008 IIHF World Championships – Best Defenceman References External links * Category:Born in 1985 Category:Brampton Battalion alumni Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Houston Aeros (AHL) players Category:Minnesota Wild draft picks Category:Minnesota Wild players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:San Jose Sharks players